


for the puppies!!

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, aka operation stormcoat, operation babydog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: maybe babydog wasn’t such a bad strike name after all...
Series: destcember 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 14





	for the puppies!!

although operation babydog was a success, zavala could not bring himself to enter “babydog” into the report.

zavala sighed as he pulled up the strike name generator and let it choose a new name. “stormcoat” flashed on the screen. stormcoat was arguably just as bad as babydog, but at least it sounded better.

the name babydog reminds the commander of a speech that cayde once gave to some newly rezzed guardians. well, newly rezzed at the time. he had told them about how the times had changed, how earthly pleasures had been lost, and that humanity had to fight in order to survive. all in all, it was a meaningful speech, and it had absolutely gotten the guardians to fight. cayde’s method in articulating it, however, was… questionable. 

it had something about puppies, but upon being asked about it, all cayde had said was, “you had to be there.”


End file.
